


Like Fire Like Dust

by ForTheSkyAndStar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fragile Vergil, M/M, Male Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheSkyAndStar/pseuds/ForTheSkyAndStar
Summary: 也叫饲养，2Dx5代掉渣V，很OOC，两个人都很偏执，很苦逼，接原作，和2D5V不是一种风味；有自身折磨强迫各种玩具男性怀孕补魔情节，掉渣哥经历捏造，血腥描写，慎入；假如2D捡到了掉渣V。梗概：维吉尔渴求力量，但他最不需要的就是从但丁那里获取力量。一如既往废话加一点黄色废料。前半部分有修改。如果以上没问题，阅读愉快。





	Like Fire Like Dust

维吉尔的面前是一个盘子，手边就是干净的银刀叉，全套的，从大的牛排刀到小的面包刀都有，为他准备晚饭的人甚至贴心的将这些闪闪发光的餐具用蓝色天鹅绒餐布包了起来；他的左前方就是一束精心打理过的花卉，洁白的花瓣上还有着带着晨日气息的露水；在他右手边烛台上的蜡烛安静地燃烧，默默流下几滴红色的眼泪。

维吉尔很饿，饿到他的胃都在消化自己，比截肢还令人战栗的钝痛在他肚子里翻涌不息，让他头晕目眩，但是他毫无食欲，盘子里的东西只让他觉得能再从空洞的腹部内挖出几口酸水吐在上面，能把面前这张餐桌溶解掉最好。

“你怎么还是没有吃，维吉尔。”

但丁……他的身体先于自己意识一步挣扎起来，颤抖地手打翻了摆放整齐的银餐具，打翻了乘着血水的高脚杯。系着在他脖子上的白领巾被染红了，露出下面锁链的形状，丑陋得像是怪物的脊柱。但丁扯住维吉尔的手腕，掐住他的脖子在椅子上固定住他，轻车熟路地撩开他胸前的衣服把右手伸了进去。锁链哗啦啦地响。

“又瘦了。”但丁的手指一寸寸摸过他如琴脊一样的肋骨，感受着肋骨之前凹陷的破碎的血肉。他的脸上看不出波动，但是说完话那个咬牙的动作表明他是真的生气了，“你需要这些魔力，维吉尔，不要逼我喂你。”

做梦——维吉尔想把这两个字扔到但丁脸上。但丁已经看出了他的意图，于是他的下颚被干净利落地卸了下来，就像是小孩子拆卸火车模型那样轻松。他紧接着拆掉了维吉尔的肘关节和膝关节，关节面处的软骨短暂地咔嚓尖叫了一声，皮下渗出了些覆盆子一般深红色的淤痕。但丁将彻底变成了玩偶的维吉尔安放在了椅子上，捡起躺在地面上的银汤勺，然后给他换了一条餐巾。

“吃下去，这可是一只大恶魔。”

但丁乘起放在汤锅里面飘着的恶魔的白色脑浆，塞进维吉尔无力大张的嘴里面。维吉尔怒视着他，舌头搅动想要将那口汤吐出来。但丁在他还没来得及做任何事情前就将手插进维吉尔嘴里，带着枪茧的手指按压过维吉尔柔软的舌面，直直伸到喉咙深处，咕唧撑开抗议着拼命收缩自己的脆弱喉管粘膜，将那口夹着脑浆的汤强行往维吉尔胃里引。

“你不是吃过这个吗——别再表现得像个小孩子——”

但丁手下维吉尔剧烈起伏的肌肉停止了挣扎，他稍微松开了手，有些疑惑的同时不免有些欣慰，就像是一直抓挠你的小宠物终于听话了。这次他将维吉尔抱在自己腿上，搂住他的腰，快速将桌子上面所有的血肉模糊的恶魔组织往维吉尔嘴里面塞。维吉尔不反抗，可也不配合往下咽，但丁要用手指将肉块往食道最深处塞，直到维吉尔的这幅肉体感受了窒息的风险，本能地将肉块吞了进去。但是无论如何，这个方法起作用了。

桌子上的肉减少了三分之一，维吉尔贴在胸骨上的血肉下方就已经有了一个圆润的弧度，贫瘠血肉看起来甚至兜不住被撑满了的胃。但丁将刀叉放下，将维吉尔的小臂抬起观察他的肘关节。淤血已经消退了，半魔的体质在得到一些魔力的滋养后果然恢复的极快，不需要一会儿维吉尔被卸下来的关节就可以自动复原了。相信再过不久，维吉尔身上的那些裂痕也能好得差不多了。

但丁将脸贴在维吉尔脊背上，将鼻尖埋进对方的衣领里，手指在碰到已经褪色的长风衣上的纽扣时想起了活在他记忆里的另外两个维吉尔；第一个追寻父亲的遗产自信强大，第二个挣扎在控制与自我之间支离破碎，他们都不比第三个维吉尔更给他一个家的希望。

这次我抓住你了。但丁想，我会修补你，由我来给予你力量，然后我们一起继续创造属于斯巴达的传奇。

可是但丁拦在维吉尔腰上的手腕一痛，脑中那个叛逆与阎魔刀交错在一起的影像就被掐断了。膝关节长好了的维吉尔推开他的手，向前冲去，以一种无比决然的姿态将自己的胃狠狠撞上餐桌锋利的边角。一口鲜血淋漓的呕吐物淹没了但丁的地板。维吉尔跪在地上，脊柱像是被狂风摧残过的荆棘丛那样塌了下去。他双手撑在地上，在但丁静默的好一段时间内不断咳出红色的肉块，不知道那是吃下去的恶魔，还是他自己胃的一部分。

——

那天之后但丁没有再逼迫维吉尔吃下任何东西，或者做任何事；这对目前两个人来说是一件稀奇的事，毕竟但丁在见到这个维吉尔之后第一件事情就是抓住他胸前一块裂开的皮肤然后狠狠撕下，不顾维吉尔因为疼痛痉挛的身体。他从胸口开始，一片片揭掉那些破碎的皮，观察其下已经干涸到没有血液的组织，脸上却带着一种长着裂痕的疑惑，隐约能看到痛苦的岩浆在缝隙里面翻涌。他大概揭掉了维吉尔胸口三分之一的皮肤，直到他握住底下露出了那颗微弱收缩着的心脏，这种疑惑才像清晨湖面上的水雾一样在太阳下蒸发了。

“我认得这个。”但丁说，手从维吉尔胸骨中挪出来。他托起已经近乎休克的维吉尔的头部，脸上一直以来带着的雨夜过后的阴沉感融化了一些。他说。

“维吉尔，是你。”

维吉尔被但丁锁在了事务所后面，就和他刚刚来到事务所的时候一样。他蜷缩在床上，浑浑噩噩做着清醒梦，梦里有时候是那一点不死心的关于逃亡的想法，有时候则是回忆。他对在被但丁捡到之前的很多事情都没了印象，只记得自己从魔帝制造的幻觉中清醒过来，看见但丁就站在自己面前，身上有着一套沉重的黑色铠甲，都是大大小小数不清的叛逆留下的伤口。伴随着一阵剧痛，白光和黑暗同时笼罩了维吉尔，然后他出现在一片荒漠之中，周围是日夜呼啸的风和无垠的漫漫黄沙。维吉尔站起来，叛逆带给他的伤口不能够简单地愈合，他在疼痛中跌跌撞撞走向了远处的地平线。

之后的前几天他还能够保持清醒。可是人间荒漠中所有的小动物都不能帮他填补他的魔力，很快魔力就不能足够支撑他修复自己破碎的肢体，他的身体现在就是这个他置身其中的土地，贫瘠干涸，那身已经与自身血肉融为一体的象征着屈辱的盔甲也趴在上面吸走最后一点营养。于是在一个他难得清醒的清晨，维吉尔亲手将这身盔甲扒下。

他从沙丘的背面醒来，喉咙火烧火燎，伤口刺痛难耐，不远处就是一只沙漠蝎子干瘪了的尸体。维吉尔抓起蝎子塞到嘴里，它只剩下一层干脆的空壳，夹杂着黄沙气息的盔甲在维吉尔的唇齿间很快坍塌成尘埃。他嚼着那只蝎子最后剩下的无用夹壳，突然扯着快要被干渴撕裂的声带，无声地笑了起来。

维吉尔最先揪住了自己脖子附近的黑甲。他用力一扯，那片黑甲便连着血肉被撕了下来，血红肌肉的纹理片刻间就暴露在了黄沙之中。风暴一样的疼痛瞬间席卷了他整个身体，但是维吉尔没有停下。他从胸口开始，然后是腹部，腿部，胳膊，肉体仿佛已经与精神分离，正在经受的折磨没有使他昏迷，反而成了他保持清醒的原因。背部多花了维吉尔一点时间。那时他血淋淋的胳膊已经抬不起来，像一丛被冰雹蹂躏过的玫瑰花丛那样脆弱不堪，于是他找到了一块被沙漠的风打磨的尖锐的岩石，摸索着将背部的盔甲一片片割下。当最后一片盔甲从他身上脱落之时他还数了数，得到一个百位的数字之后身体终于承受不住，昏了过去。诱人的黑暗来袭时维吉尔没有抵抗，即使他心里的一部分知道昏过去后可能就再也没有明天。

但是维吉尔没死。他在一场沙尘暴后醒来，身上铺满了黄沙。叛逆和自我切割留下来的伤口没有愈合，但是也停止了流血，留下来的是干涸农田一样深深的裂痕，里面看不见血肉的存在，仿佛所有的血液都被黄沙吸干，献给了大地。

之后他又走了很久，懵懵懂懂跌跌撞撞，没有记忆和意识。之前那次是他最后一次清醒的时刻。

再醒过来时维吉尔就看到了这个但丁的脸。

“你不想吃这些恶魔，我们换一种方式。”

维吉尔没有理会走进来的但丁，在但丁抓过他的肩膀时没有动作，在但丁将手摸进他的风衣内时也没有动作，但是他没有遇见到接下来但丁以往只是像对待养殖场内的肉猪一样丈量他腰部的手会继续向下走，直至蹭过他的大腿握住他的性器。维吉尔因为他隐私处的温热感瞪大了眼睛，拳头挥了出去想要给身后的但丁一拳。但丁躲开这一击后掐住了维吉尔的脖子。他紧皱着眉头，看上去好像自己才是那个受害者。维吉尔感到自己的胃在向下沉，和在他胃部盘旋的饥饿搅在一起让他感觉更恶心了。

“操你的，但丁——”维吉尔难得爆了粗口，用尽身上最后一点魔力想要强行魔人化。他几乎成功了，几乎——蓝光过去后只有他的头部变成了魔人的形态，面部沉重的鳞甲和只长出来一般的断角让他的颈椎发出了一声危险的脆响，但是这对现在的维吉尔来说足够了。他瞄准但丁的右手一口咬了上去，尖利的牙齿深深切入但丁的上臂动脉，感受着自己胞弟的血液迫不及待地从破碎的血管里面奔涌而出，流过他的舌头涌向他的喉咙，仿佛他的体内有什么是吸引他们的源头。

维吉尔咽了下去。他现在需要魔力，放在以往他肯定不会这么做，他会宁肯放干自己半边身子的血液也要把但丁的那部分挖出来——他们曾经有过在母胎里面共享血液的时刻，连心跳声说不定都是同样的节奏，但是那已经是过去了，自从Eva分娩后但丁和维吉尔就彻底分为了两个个体，截然不同。

只是断了一节手臂没有阻止住但丁，他甚至没有将维吉尔咬在自己手臂上的利齿掰开。然后但丁也魔人化了，手臂上膨胀出的鳞片逼迫维吉尔不得不松开嘴。他将维吉尔笼罩在身子底下，红色的爪子落在对方惨白的皮肤上，没有任何温存，直接进入了维吉尔。

但丁魔人化后那根过大的还带着鳞片的东西只进去的前端就已经将他直肠搅成一团烂泥。维吉尔眼前一黑，最脆弱的脏器被人撑开带来的痛楚和前所未有的脆弱让他几欲昏厥。恶魔没有叫停，用目光和阴茎将维吉尔钉在床上，继续坚定不移地继续向内深入，甚至顶上了他紧闭的耻骨，让那两块不应该承受这种压力的骨头在几次撞击之下拉开了一小道缝隙，从未被人光临的土地被翻起一块土壤。维吉尔痛得直打哆嗦，自始至终没有硬起来，心中怒火和恐惧像是秋天时节的山火一样沸腾。他辱骂但丁，说他是个强奸犯，是个变态，对自己亲生哥哥都能硬起来。但丁一声不吭，只在最后将精液灌进他所能及的最深处时抓住了维吉尔的上臂——维吉尔的手臂红了一片，痛感却淹没在了更高的浪潮内——他说自己不喜欢男性，只是因为那是你，维吉尔。我想让你活下去。

维吉尔的意识在最后一刻遁入黑暗中。他听见了那些话但是嗤之以鼻。自己比但丁更擅长活下去，本应是这样。维吉尔发黑的视野浮现出十几年前Eva满是泪水的脸，和在黑夜内格外刺眼的火光，心脏一点点塌陷成一个黑洞。

但丁总是比较幸运的那一个，在狂风来临之时正好生长在了树干的旁边。两只快活的虻虫*之中，我是被命运的手扇掉了一只翅膀的那一个。我十几年前不需要你，现在也是这样，我不想——

那句话卡在了他的胸腔内，在维吉尔清楚地看见它之前他就彻底失去了意识。痛楚平息之后，只有带着火光的温暖从他的下体流出，爬过他的整具躯体。在现实与虚幻的边缘，维吉尔看见象征着但丁魔力的红色像是奔涌的血液流过他的血管，渐渐转变晶莹剔透的蓝，每一次呼吸牵连着那股魔力的欢悦与沸腾。维吉尔浸泡在寂静的黑暗内，不可避免地想到了一个滥俗的比喻，将这带给他久违的安全感的黑暗比作母亲的子宫。于是他又不可避免地想到，自己也许曾在Eva子宫内像眼前这样与但丁共享魔力与血液。流淌在一方体内的血液会成为另外一方的一部分。你是我，我也是你。

厌恶感不可抑制地攀升，梗住了他的喉咙。维吉尔不明白自己的眼眶为什么会酸胀。

——

他们每天会做一次，但是两个人都不愿意把这称之为做爱。但丁叫喂食，但是维吉尔更愿意称之为但丁一厢情愿的强迫——不是肉体上的，而是精神上将自己的愿望强加给维吉尔。维吉尔曾经在欲望的浪潮中嘲笑过但丁，嘲笑他像个落水狗一样祈求自己的回应和恩赐，在一个从来不存在的根基上建立自己的空中花园。但丁没有花费时间跟他的哥哥打嘴仗。他从已经濡湿的肠道内拔出自己的东西，然后以一根白色的震动棒取而代之。

震动棒被特殊设计过，流畅顺滑的曲线的顶端长出一块瘤节，比市面上流通贩售的都大，上面横生出无数细小的倒刺，看起来就像是一只蜷缩起身子的刺猬。但丁用双指将不情愿的红肿穴口撑开，然后恶意往里面垂了一口凉气，满听着头顶窸窸窣窣的锁链声更加响亮。他会将震动棒直接捅了进去，看着顶端巨大的瘤节和带刺将血肉一点点撕开，如同被蹂躏过的玫瑰花，将后面相对纤细的白色部分浸泡在鲜红里。

但丁手中的震动在进入一半后就收到了极大的阻力。他又使劲往里面塞了塞，确认那根东西已经进到了深处，顶上了维吉尔的前列腺才停下。接下来他直接将档调到了最大，看着维吉尔的大腿肌肉在快感中抽搐，红着眼睛不情愿的勃起，身前的性器一次又一次像是新开凿的水井源源不断地涌出泉水。然后在维吉尔高潮的时候，但丁会掐住他的乳尖，用最为平静的语气对他说。

“你现在没有能力拒绝。”

但丁知道这对维吉尔来说是比任何语言都要有力的侮辱。

逐渐但丁似乎也厌倦了直接和维吉尔打一架再操维吉尔的过程。他买来各种玩具，先用那些玩具将维吉尔操到筋疲力竭——维吉尔不知道他是在其中发现了乐趣还是只是单纯觉得筋疲力竭的维吉尔会乖一些，其实这也不太重要——但丁会趁维吉尔熟睡的时候将对方绑在秋千上；没有木板，只有寥寥几根皮带勒紧他的大腿，绕过双球和会阴，将一根形状各异的震动棒送入他的体内；然后但丁会摇动秋千，让维吉尔在半空中的着力点是他被坚硬的皮革摩擦的火烧火燎的大腿内侧，让他在最低点处的着力点是深深插入他穴道内的玩具。

有时但丁也只是单纯的用按摩棒操他。用项圈将维吉尔的脖子拴在床头，跳蛋和长着无数瘤节的按摩棒一同深入他的体内，让他一边辱骂自己一边在床上痛苦的翻滚。维吉尔的脖子被限制住不能动弹，只能徒劳的在空中弓起腰，满是汗水的臀部抬起又放下，在床单上留下两个椭圆的湿痕。直到维吉尔因为延绵不断的高潮和屈辱瘫在床单上，再多的玩具也只能换来他四肢轻微的抽搐时，但丁才会过来给他‘喂食’。他会变成魔人的形态，长满鳞片的手臂架住维吉尔的双腿盘在腰上，翅膀垂在维吉尔的肩上，将他整个人包裹在自己的阴影里。他不会解开维吉尔脖子上的束缚，直接将自己硬起来的阴茎插进维吉尔已经完全敞开的体内。

那时候维吉尔多半已经半昏迷，模糊的视野中只能看见但丁晃悠在额前的白发，和滴在自己脸上带着咸味的液体。维吉尔悬在半空的上半身随着但丁的动作剧烈地摇晃，摇摇欲坠的不安只能让他本能地用小腿更加勾进但丁的后背，恍若他是一棵藤蔓依附着树干，冰棱依赖着窗棂，海鸥紧贴着船杆。有时但丁会把他往上再提一提，让他被圈在项圈里的脖子被勒出青紫色的勒痕，让轻微的窒息感携带着更加剧烈的快感席卷过维吉尔半梦半醒的大脑。维吉尔的小腹肌肉会绷成更加美丽的直线，被操狠了还能隐约看见龟头的突起，上面的裂痕在无数次体液交换后终于开始愈合，只留下了浅浅的，妊娠一样的白色纹理。

只有在但丁高潮的时候，维吉尔悬在半空中的身子才会被放下来。但丁会将他抵在床单上，尽自己最大的可能贴近维吉尔。白色的液体被留在维吉尔身体最深处，被一条贞操带彻彻底底地锁起来。喂食结束后但丁有时候会摸摸维吉尔的额头，然后亲吻他打湿了的蓝眼睛，而有时候不会，只是最近这种时候越发的频繁了。而维吉尔的反应总是一样的。他瞪视着但丁，知道但丁会在他眼睛里看到一个被幻影剑贯穿的身影。

“你知道我恢复力量后，第一件事会是杀死你吗。”

但丁点点头。

可是他也没有停下。

——

事情在维吉尔被锁起来半年后出现了些不对。维吉尔先是注意到了自己总是通红的乳尖，即使是床单都会带来几乎不堪忍受的酥麻的快感；然后是逐渐饱胀的胸脯，消瘦坚硬的曲线逐渐变得柔软，一番积压后甚至可以在中间看见一道浅浅的阴影；随后但丁也注意到了他开始变得圆润的小腹线条，与他还是十分消瘦的四肢比起来过分显眼。在一次“喂食”后他揉了揉那块小肚子，声音里难得带了些惊讶。

“我不知道你还能长出来一些脂肪，”他说，“你都没有吃过东西。”

接着随之而来的是比莫名出现的脂肪更加让维吉尔难以接受的东西。他注意到自己开始无意识地追寻但丁的气息，两个人完事后的床单能够让他安心地沉眠好久，梦中总是挥之不去的魅影无影无踪，仿佛从未出现。醒来他的四肢与还带着潮气的床单纠缠，贴合着他的皮肤仿佛他长出来了第二层盔甲。但丁的视线好像也生出了火焰的气息，落在他身上的每一处都带来灼烧的热感，让维吉尔无法抑制地想起自己在魔界的无数黑夜中伴随自己的唯一的那一丛篝火。然后有一天，维吉尔没有在床上醒来。他发现自己蜷缩在但丁的衣柜里面，但丁的红风衣就垫在身子底下，怀里面抱着的是黑色背心。维吉尔永远忘记不了但丁打开衣橱时的神情。

“维吉尔——”

但丁张了张嘴，然后失了声。

但丁得出怀孕这个结论的时候维吉尔只觉得可笑，毕竟他非常确定自己是男性。可是我们是半魔，但丁说，紧紧盯着维吉尔，世界上唯二两个半魔，你又怎么能拿人类的标准来判断半魔？

说完但丁犹豫了一下，皱起眉头打量维吉尔很久，上前给了维吉尔一个拥抱。

“维吉尔。”

但丁很安静地喊了他的名字。

他的肚子意外地长得很慢。这对维吉尔来说是一件好事，因为他在发现自己怀孕之前就已经计划离开。他摸清楚了但丁的作息，也积攒起一点魔力，而怀孕这件事又让但丁放松了对他的看管——有几次维吉尔醒来，发现脖子上的锁链没有锁上，即使屋外的魔法依旧存在；后来但丁允许维吉尔下楼到事务所的大厅内走一走。这个时候他会用那种令维吉尔恶心的眼神看着维吉尔。他什么也不说，只是低头保养自己的武器，有时候抬起头看维吉尔一眼，或者走过来，给维吉尔换一个更舒服的软垫。

他看着维吉尔的眼神，像是在看着一个美梦。

维吉尔找到机会的那天但丁出了趟远门，在他回来之前失去了阎魔刀的维吉尔有时间走到足够远的地方；他会找到恢复自己力量的方法，然后他就会回来。当他再次回来的时候，世界上唯二两个半魔中间只会有一个胜利者。

只是他走之前还有一件事需要处理。

维吉尔换上自己准备好的灰色长袍，已经微微隆起的肚子顶着材质坚硬的马甲，让维吉尔不得不解开几颗扣子露出自己的肚皮，手指碰到了肚子上在怀孕之后被放大了的白纹。对于怀孕这件事，他还是没有多少实感，也想象不出最后那个小怪物会从哪里钻出来；会在他逃亡的过程中从他腹腔内撕破血肉钻出来吗？然后让孩子的父亲循着血渍再次找到自己？

维吉尔咬咬牙。明明已经是下定决心的事，但是他还是有一瞬间犹豫。他深呼吸一口气，将自己的肚子对准餐桌锋利的一角，一股凉意紧紧抓住了他的脊柱，但是这没能阻止他。无数画面在他撞上去的时候回闪过他的眼前。维吉尔突然想象起他从未见过的Eva怀孕时的模样。怀着两个孩子的她是不是比自己还要辛苦？她脸上会因为两个孩子绽放出格外灿烂的笑容吗？

在肚子碰上锋利的桌角的那一刻，维吉尔闭上了眼。

若是从来只有一个就好了。

维吉尔做好了准备迎接疼痛和血瀑的准备，也相信自己积攒下的魔力足够让自己恢复愈合，但是预想中撕裂的疼痛并没有到来——他捂着肚子跪在地上，吐出了一口血，仅此而已，体内只有自己的胃因为疼痛紧缩抽搐；当他挪开捂着肚子的手时，隆起的小腹已经消失了，只有上面那些不撑开的白色纹路表示曾经发生过什么。

所以说什么也没有，一切只是幻觉和不知名的生理激素弄出来的玩笑。维吉尔有些麻木地想，怔怔地盯着那些珊瑚一样的纹路看了一会儿。也本应该如此。他早就该意识到，他是名男性，男性怎么会……

一阵无影的风吹进客厅，钻入门框掀起窗帘时带来一阵喧嚣，像是有人在他耳边窃窃私语。维吉尔瞪大了眼睛，然后在深沉的暮色中落荒而逃。

那是一个声音，不知来源何处，虚无缥缈，像个幽灵。白日里他在维吉尔跌跌撞撞地在人类城市里前行的时沉默不语，而当夜晚来临，维吉尔蜷缩在黑暗的角落里面，意识游离在现实和虚幻之间才出现。最开始他只是念诗，主题从来只围绕母亲与爱；他在维吉尔的沉默中凑到维吉尔的耳边，一次次提起他已经不愿意回想的假孕。维吉尔浑身发抖，因为愤怒和别的潜藏起来的不明原因，黎明到来之前终于不得不从牙缝里挤出一句怒吼，指甲陷进自己的手心。

但是那个声音还是不肯放过他。他说维吉尔，你不愿意面对自己假孕的事实不是因为屈辱。维吉尔，你为什么不愿意承认呢？

承认什么？维吉尔在心里反问，并不是真的想要一个回答。此刻白日已经降临，于是那个声音消失在了从废弃仓库破旧窗户内照进来的第一缕阳光中。维吉尔从冰冷的地面上爬起来，他知道自己还得继续走，要一直往前走，因为但丁一定在后面寻找着他；有几次两个人堪堪擦肩而过。维吉尔藏在花架后面，借着郁金香花朵之间的缝隙看着人群中那个红色的身影。但丁站在原地扫视周围，有几次视线落在了维吉尔身前的花架上。但是他没有发现维吉尔，可能因为以为维吉尔怀着孕，没有想到狭窄的花架能藏得下维吉尔的身形。

那个声音第一次在白天出现，在但丁的视线快要对上维吉尔的视线时出现。维吉尔听见一声很轻的叹息，他说维吉尔，这是你正视自己内心的机会；你会假孕是因为爱，因为你心底那株不见阳光的病玫瑰渴求水源。

他说维吉尔，其实你是想要留下的。

你只是幻觉。维吉尔说，一个幻影。在但丁离开后他也跌跌撞撞地逃开。可是那个声音的出现越发频繁，在夜晚对他窃窃私语，在白日喋喋不休。他翻来覆去说得只有一句话。维吉尔，正视自己的情感吧；维吉尔，你要——

正视什么？维吉尔在迷迷糊糊中向虚空反问，声音里没有尖锐，只有平静的苦涩。此刻他发着高烧，脸颊上只有惨白和病态的红，理智在干渴和眩晕中终于愿意敞开一点，露出下面埋藏的情感。

你是要我承认我想要爱吗？你是想要我承认我渴求来自但丁的爱吗？你是要我承认我比但丁软弱吗？

然后自从他逃离事务所后第一次，那个声音完全沉默了，而不是酝酿着更为惊人的问题，维吉尔能感觉到这一点。他在虚弱中昏迷过去， 理智之下，本能之上，痛苦的浪潮淹没了他的头顶。

也许他是比但丁软弱。也许因为自己不愿意放弃这些累赘的情感，他才会落得现在这个狼狈的模样。

维吉尔——

那个声音说了什么，但是维吉尔已经听不到，也不想再听了。

这之后又过了很久，久到但丁放弃了寻找他的下落。终于有一天维吉尔感受到了阎魔刀久违的呼唤。他循着自己熟悉的魔力找去，看见了一个有着斯巴达血统的孩子。他夺走那个孩子手臂时心里有一瞬间升起了一丝愧疚，但是很快就被自己即将恢复力量的兴奋冲走。维吉尔打开了传送门，回到了自己久违的家。他转过了身背对着被烧焦了一角的全家福，拔出阎魔刀，刀尖对准腹部摇晃了几下就刺了下去。那个许久未出现的声音再次出现，听起来很是惊慌。

维吉尔——！

然而那个声音终于消失了，被作为累赘排出了他的脑海。他的骨骼在膨胀，在壮大，那些金发女人的影子，白发兄弟的影子，燃烧的房子，永远到达不了的衣柜，统统成为了死掉的水藻沉到海里面去了。他能感受到的只有破碎肉体很久以来没能拥有的力量——这是一切他最为关心的——没有了那些束缚，他会比但丁更为强大——

……

他感到前所未有的自由。  
——END——


End file.
